Bella's Lost Memory
by books are amazing1999
Summary: Bella is just ordinary girl, or so that is what every one, even her thinks. This is about her remembering a past that someone tried to erase.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's Last Memory

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Authors Note: This is my first story on here. Please R&R if I don't get any comments in the next week then I won't finish it so please tell me what you think. I accept good and bad reviews.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I have brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Too soon I was sitting on an airplane waiting for takeoff to go to my dad, Charlie's house from my mom's in Phoenix Arizona. He lives in a very rainy town called Forks in Washington. My mom just died in a car crash and my dad is my only living relative, which makes me have to go live with him. Even thinking about my mom makes me want to cry. I try hard not to cry until I'm alone and I know no one will see me. Which is why I'm trying not to cry now.

"Please put on your seat belts and get ready for takeoff," the annoying announcer announced over the speaker. So this is how my new life in Forks, Washington starts. I am so not looking forward to rain almost every day and a new school. I hate the rain and meeting new people.

I fell asleep for 3 hours on the plane until the annoying announcer came over the loud speaker to tell us to put our seat belts on for landing. While getting off the plane I looked around for Charlie, my dad, and began to worry. I don't know what he looks like, I haven't seen him in 4 years. _I wonder if he has a beer belly now, _I thought to myself. Hopefully he's wearing his police chief uniform to make it easier to find him.

As I got my luggage I continued to look around for Charlie, I finally found him walking towards me. He still looks the same except he has a little bigger belly, most likely from beer.

"Hey Bells! How are you? Let's get you to the car so we can go home," he said super excited. He had a big grin on his face the whole time. He never used to be this excited or at least he never let the emotions show as much. I guess 4 years change people, I mean look at my mom, 4 years ago we were living happily not having to worry about anything and now she's gone.

"Slow down Dad," I said laughing at him for asking all these questions. He doesn't look depressed like I expected him to, he never got over my mom leaving him.

"I'm sorry, Bells I'm just excited to see you!" he said. "Here let's get your stuff out to the car so we can go home." he finished. He grabbed my stuff and started to walk out to the car.

The ride home was quiet. But that I was my fault. Charlie tried to start a conversation with me but all I did was mumble a reply. I just don't want to talk about anything right now I just want to enjoy the silence. This made me feel bad but I really didn't want to talk at all.

When we finally got home he took my stuff into the house and showed me my room. He had redone it since the last time I had been here. There was a queen sized bed, a desk, a new laptop, and a bookshelf. The bed was up against one wall sticking out into the room with deep purple and black stitching bed set, which matched the curtains over one window. The desk was made out of wood and put in the corner of the room with a new laptop on top it. The book shelf was on the far side next to the window, with just a few books on it.

"I guess I'll leave you to get settled in. There is an empty shelf in the bathroom for you, too." he said as he was leaving. "Oh great_, _I forgot one bathroom," I mumbled under my breath.I started to unpack and put my stuff away when something fell on the floor out of my bag. I picked it up and looked at it. It was my old copy of my favorite my book, Wuthering Heights. I put it on the bookshelf and finished unpacking.

I must have fallen asleep while putting my stuff away, because the next thing I know Charlie's shaking me awake, while saying, "Come on, Bells you got to get up and get ready for school. Today is your first day at Forks High School." It took a minute to fully understand what he was saying. Once I was finally awake he started talking again. "I have to leave for work, there's some food down stairs in the cupboards if you want some breakfast or an after school snack. I won't be home till after 6 tonight," As he was saying this it dawned on me that I don't have a car to get me anywhere. When I opened my mouth to say this, Charlie looked at me and said, "Oh! I got you a car...Well actually a truck. It's in the drive way. The school is just off the main road you'll see it, it's hard to miss."

"You didn't have to buy me a truck," I said. "I was planning on buying myself a car with the money I've been saving." I hate it when people buy me things, especially birthday presents.

"I know, I just wanted to get you something to make things easier. I'm sure you don't want to arrive at school in a police car," Charlie said. And he was right, of course, who wants to show up to school on their first day in a police car. "Also, if you need anything the stations number is on the fridge. I have to go now, Bye Bells," he finished.

"Okay, got it. Bye dad I'll see you later." I replied as he was leaving. I got up took a shower and put on a green shirt with blue sleeves and a pair of dark skinny jeans with some white running shoes.

The drive to school was very boring, I turned the radio up and sang along to some pop music. When I finally got to school everyone was staring at my truck. I looked around and noticed there was no new cars, which made my truck fit in just right with the others. I pulled into a parking spot next to some old ford truck and little silver car. I got out and everyone was still staring so I walked fast to the office to get my schedule. I walked in and read the secretary's name plate, Mrs. Cope. She looked in her late thirty's, had brown, going gray hair and brown eyes.

"Hello, can I help you?" she said with a fake smile. I could tell she didn't like her job.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here," I said trying to smile but it wasn't working. It was too soon after the accident to smile.

"Oh, yes here it is. There's your schedule and a map with the best routes for your classes highlighted." She said with another fake smile. Being the new kid sucks, everyone is staring at me like I'm a shiny new toy.

"Thank you." I said walking out to go to first period. As I was walking I ran into some one. I dropped all my books that I was carrying. When I looked up I seen that it was a girl that looked very nice. She helped me pick up my books, whiling introducing herself.

"Hi, I'm Angela, and…you're Isabella Swan, right?" She said very nicely, with a real smile that reached her eyes.

"Just Bella and it's nice to meet you Angela." I said. Once we finished picking up all of my things, we began to walk together. She showed me the way to my first class, keeping up a friendly conversation.

Once we got to my class she turned to me and asked "Would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch today?" Wow I haven't even made it to my first class and I already got invited to sit with someone at lunch. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not. I hope it is.

"Yeah sounds like fun." I answered. Now I don't have to worry about where to sit at lunch. Hopefully her friends like me also. Maybe we could even become friends. I shouldn't get my hopes up, I've never been good at making friends especially this fast.

"OK see you later Bella." she said. With a huge smile.

"Bye, Angela" I replied and walked to my first period, English. English was one of my worst subjects back in Phoenix. I'll have to try to keep my grades up here.

First, second, and third period went by fast, but very boring. Finally it was time for lunch! I was glad to get a break, so many people have talked to me and the teachers have made me introduce myself all day. When I walked in the lunch room I looked around until I saw Angela. Then walked over to her. She introduce me to all her friends. There was Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Lauren, and Eric. They were all very nice besides Lauren. Mike, Tyler, and Eric were a little too friendly though.

After I had been introduced I sat down in-between Jessica and Angela. I then saw the most beautiful people I had ever seen walk into the room. I whispered to Jessica, "Who are they?" she looked were I was looking, and frowned slightly, then caught herself and smiled again, this time it was forced.

"Those are the Cullen's," she answered. "The blonde girl is Rosalie Hale and her twin is Jasper Hale the blonde boy who looks like he's always in pain, Emmett Cullen is the scary looking one with Rosalie, Alice is the one with spiky black hair, and lastly Edward is the one with the bronze hair. They are all together together, except Edward but no one in this school is good enough for him. They are all Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen's adopted kids." She answered this while looking a little sad. I can guess that she had asked Edward out and been declined at least once before.

Then, at that moment something clicked in my brain and I remembered something but I couldn't picture it, I just remembered something about them. They seemed familiar. At least the one called Edward did.


	2. Chapter 2 (Edward)

Chapter 2

Edward's POV

It has been 5 years exactly since that day. I still haven't got her out of my head.

_Flashback_

_I was walking home from the hospital, after just helping Carlisle for a few hours, when I heard a scream. It sounded like bloody murder. I hadn't heard anyone scream like that since Rosalie got turned. I went searching for where the scream had come from. I ran as fast I could in that direction, and it lead me to the forest._

_I heard it again and I ran faster than I ever had in my life. The scream lead me to a clearing in the forest not too far from the closest diner in town. When I finally got there I didn't see anything at first._

_ When I looked around again I seen a girl who looked no older then 12, laying in the grass bawling her eyes out. She had shoulder length brown hair and I think brown eyes. I looked around again to see if I could find anything that would have made her scream like that, but I didn't see a single thing. The first thought that came to my mind after seeing her was to go comfort her and find out why she was crying._

_ So I did just that. I went over to her and crouched done to her level. I lightly put my hand on her shoulder. As soon as I touched her she screamed again and backed away from me. She looked up when she got 3 feet away, and glared at me. I held up my hands as if to I surrender, and stayed where I was._

_ I realized that I couldn't read her mind, so I then said "I'm sorry if I scarred you. I heard you scream and came to see why," she just stared at me like I was crazy. Since she was just staring I decided I would just try to get her to calm down and tell me what happened. "Are you okay? What's your name? You can talk to me if you want, I'm here to help. I promise I won't hurt you. "_

_"My name is Bella." She said, in a squeaky voice after a minute or so of silence. She was still crying but not as hard. I sat down where I was so I could try to talk to her without scarring her even more._

_ "My name is Edward," I said. She just sat there watching me slowly sit down. "Are you okay?" I asked again once when I was sitting on the ground._

_"No, I'm not okay." she said shyly in a scared voice. She looked like she hadn't had a shower in several days._

_"Will you talk to me, Bella?" I started to say. "Why and how you are out here, all by yourself crying and screaming?" She was watching me closely, like I was going to suddenly lash out and try to hurt her._

_ I could tell from the way she looked around, she was thinking of how much she could tell me, a complete stranger, what had happened. She finally looked at me. I could see in her eyes a hint of trust._

_ "I guess I could tell you. There's no one around who could over here me." She said. "It all started a month ago. I was in school and there was this boy who I really liked. He was a year older than me. My friends knew that I liked him and they were always trying to set us up, but he never paid attention to me. Then one day I was in third period, I have the same class as him then, and we got picked as partners by the teacher. I, of course, didn't mind. I couldn't tell whether he was mad that we had to work together or not, so we worked like we were supposed to, but we didn't finish it. The teacher made us take it home to work on, despite us asking her to not to make us. We decided to go to my house after school to work on it. _

_He showed up on time and we got to work. We finished an hour before his mom was to come pick him up, so we started to watch a random TV show. It turned out to be some random love show from the 80's. It got me thinking about how much I liked him. So I turned to him and told him how much I liked him and how I wanted to go out, but it was alright if he didn't want to. He surprised me by telling me that he liked me, too. _

_From then on we were always together. We had been dating a month exactly yesterday and he told me he had a surprise for me today. I was so happy that he had got me something that I didn't notice how strange he had been acting. This morning I woke up and got ready. He was to come over at 8 and we were going to go somewhere, I finished getting ready and went downstairs for breakfast but he was already there waiting. Instead of me eating we just left. He took me to breakfast at the diner close to my house. After that we hiked up through the woods and sat here and talked for a while. It was at around 11 when we started to get hungry so he told me to wait here while he went to get lunch. I waited for about an hour before he came back. He brought a picnic basket and blanket up and we ate till we were full then we took the stuff back to my house and came back here to talk some more._

_When we were talking we were laying down side by side watching the clouds, then the next thing I know he's kissing me very hard. I tried to get him to stop but he didn't. It lead to him raping me. I screamed when I realized what had happened and he ran super-fast, faster than humanly possible, out of here. I got dressed and screamed again. I sat here crying. Then you came. "_

_As she was saying this I watched her face. She looked angry at herself for not realizing what he was going to do to her. I stood up and went to sit next to her so I could put my arm around her to calm her down. She didn't say a thing. She just watched me. "It's okay now. I'm here and nothing will hurt you while I'm here. " _

_ She let me walk her home after I gave her my phone number and I got hers. We continued to talk, after that day. A few weeks later she found out she was pregnant, but it was going faster than it was supposed to. I was the only one she told. She had been saving up her money for years and used it to run away and have the baby. I went to see her every day at her apartment__.__ I helped her move in since she was only 12 and made sure she was okay. I looked into this boys past and found out that he was a vampire. I helped her through her pregnancy, by lying to her and telling her that it was normal for this to happen. I helped her through giving birth and raising her son, EJ. Which was short for Edward Jacob. After 1 year of me visiting every day, I went to her house and it was empty except a single note taped to the back of the door. It read:_ Dear Edward, I am so very sorry I had to leave like this I couldn't look you in the face and tell you I was leaving, and for this I am so very sorry. I had to go and nobody can know of my location not even you. I want to thank you for everything you have done for me and EJ. I love you so much for that. I don't know how I will ever repay you, but I will someday. I promise you that. Until then goodbye Edward. Love, Bella & EJ.

Present

I could never forget her. I never told anyone about her, not even Alice. I'm not sure why she never seen anything with me and Bella in a vision, but I'm happy she didn't so I don't have to explain it to them.

I got ready for school, like every other day, we are in Forks, Washington going to Forks High School. I drove myself to school since I was the only one ready when I went down stairs. The drive was boring but it gave me time to think about Bella. I haven't seen or heard anything from her since that day. My family noticed how I changed after that day, but they just thought it was bothering me that I was the only one in my family who hadn't found a mate yet. Little did they know I was upset about a young teen girl that had become my best friend in the short time that I knew and helped her.

When I got to school, there was whispers about the new girl, Bella, I think that was her name. When I found out that there was going to be a new girl who was in my grade, I couldn't help but think it might be her somehow. She would be in this grade now. Nobody had seen her yet today, so I decided to wait around for her to show up.

After a few long minutes, I seen an orange truck pull up, either someone got a new car or that was the new girl, Bella. The truck parked and the door opened, out stepped the new girl. I made sure she couldn't see me, and watched her. She had the same color hair and eyes, and I couldn't read her mind, but that doesn't mean anything. It could be any one with brown hair and a blocked mind.

She looked my way and I gasped. It looked just like her! I stayed hidden until she went to the office. When she got in the building I got out of where I was hiding and went to class like normal.

~~~~line thingy~~~~~

First, second, and third period went by super slow. When the bell finally rung for lunch I went as fast as I could without rising any suspicion, to the lunch room. As I was walking in I seen her sitting with Angela and her friends. I heard her ask Jessica who my family and I were. I knew then that that was her. That was Bella. My Bella. Wait a minute she wasn't mine, we were only friends and I helped her out, it was more brother and sister love.

When she looked over at us again I seen a flash of something in her eyes. I couldn't tell what it was, but then she looked away before I could say anything.


	3. Chapter 3 (Bella)

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

After my first day of school, I was driving home when and I passed the middle school and had a sense that I had gone there before. I slowed to stop to think. I decided that it was impossible that I had ever been there. I lived in Arizona with my mom most my life and only visited my dad in the summer. After I thought this out I slowly drove away, back towards home.

A little ways from home I felt like someone was following me so I decided to take a detour and go the long way home. Before I started to go the long way I checked behind me to see what cars were back there, to see if someone was really following me. I saw a red car, a black truck, and a silver Volvo. As I kept going I would look behind me every now and then, and every time I looked back I could see the silver Volvo.

I was getting slightly worried. I have never had like this happen to me before, and I didn't know what to do. I continued on but then I decided to go to the diner, where there are people, instead of leading the person to my house.

As I pulled up to the diner I could still see the sliver Volvo. Once I parked my truck, I went into the diner to see if the driver would follow me. One of the workers seated me by a window, near the parking lot, as I requested. I then saw the driver got out of their car. Once I see who it is I can't help but be shocked. It was Edward Cullen, the boy from school, the one I seem to remember from somewhere but I can't remember where or why.

He walks in and I see him talking to the worker who seated me and pointing at me, I can only assume that he is telling her that he is here with me. She nods and he starts walking over here. As he was walking to me I was trying to figure out what to say to him, the boy who followed me around town, and that I seem to know, but can't remember.

When he gets over to the table I'm sitting at, he breathes out a sigh that sounds like me name. _Well that's strange_, is what I think at that moment. After that I am desperately trying to find something to say back, but I couldn't figure anything out that would suit this situation.

So what do I do? I just say "Hi," like an idiot, with a confused expression on my face. He then looked at me and I could tell he was trying to figure something out, I'm just not sure what it is. He keeps looking at me so I say "Are you going to sit and tell me why you followed me all the way around town?"

He sits and keeps looking at me. He seems to be having trouble finding words also. He then finally looks down and says, "Don't you remember me?" he says it so quietly that at first I don't think I heard him right. After a minute of me trying to think over what to say he looks up me, pleading in his eyes, for an answer.

"No, I have a feeling I'm supposed to but I don't, sorry." I replied. I would really like to know how he thinks we know each other. I would also like to know why he followed me around this town! Once I said this I could see all hope draining from his face and sadness filling his eyes.

He then says, "How can you not remember me? We were friends and saw each other every day for year when you were twelve!" I look at him like he is crazy. I know I didn't know him for that long! When I was twelve I lived in Arizona and went to school like every other normal kid.

I then say, "You must have the wrong Bella. When I was twelve I lived in Arizona, with my mom and went to school like every other normal kid." After I said that I stood up and left the diner.

On my way home I was thinking over what just happened when something finally made sense, if what this Edward guy said was true than that would be why I had remembered the middle school. Not that anything else made sense, I can remember middle school in Arizona. He has to be lying.


	4. Chapter 4 (Bella)

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

When I got home, Charlie wasn't home from work yet so I started dinner. As I was looking around the kitchen for something to cook I realized, there was barley any food here. I made a mental note to go to the store in the next few days. I continued to look around and finally found some noodles and sauce to make pasta. I got out the pots I needed and put some water on the stove to boil, while I went to start my homework.

Once I sat down to start it, I heard a car pull into the drive way. I looked at the clock, it was only 4, and Charlie wouldn't be home for two more hours. Who could it be then?

I went to the window and looked out. I saw two really tan guys getting out of a truck. One looked about Charlie's age and was in a wheel chair, with short black hair. The other one looked to be younger than me by two years or so, with long black hair.

The one in the wheel chair looked up and seen me through the window. I figured that if he seen me then there's no point in trying to pretend no one's home. I walked to the door and opened it. The older one looked at me and said "I'm Billy Black, your dad asked me to stop by and make sure you found your way to and from school okay. And this boy over here is my son." He seemed really nice and familiar, not familiar like the school did just familiar.

He then looked over at the younger boy and nudge him with his elbow. "Oh right, do you remember me Bella? We used to make mud pies when we were little..." He seemed really nervous. I tried to remember but all I could think was the name Jacob Black. I looked at him again and tried to picture him as a little boy to try to remember. It finally worked.

"Yes, you're Jacob. I remember making mud pies," I answered him finally. I actually forgot all about making mud pies until now. I barley had any memory of Forks from when I was younger. "Would you guys like to come in? I just started cooking." I asked them. It seemed like the polite thing to do since Charlie sent them after all.

Billy looked at me for a few seconds probably trying to see if actually meant it. I, of course, did. "Do you have any plans Jacob?" He asked looking at son. Jacob looked at me for a little bit then his dad for a little longer then finally said, "Nope, and isn't that game on tonight that you Charlie wanted to see?" I had forgot that Charlie liked sports. Billy nodded his head towards him.

I opened the door more and walked back inside, knowing they were going to follow. Once we got inside I went to go check on the water. While I was walking to the kitchen I was trying to not think about how Edward had acted earlier. It was really hard not to think about it, it's not often that someone comes up to you tells you that they know you and that you used to be really close but you can't even remember their name.

The water was boiling so I put the noodles in and started to heat up the sauce. When I turned around to go back to the living where both Blacks were waiting, I almost dropped the empty sauce jar, because Jacob was standing right there. "Do you need any help?" He asked laughing. I blushed a little from embarrassment.

"Umm...No thanks. I think I've got this," I said to him as I walked to the trash to throw away the jar. He walked to the tiny table in the corner and sat down while I still cooked. I could feel his eyes following me around. "I didn't see you at school today….?" I said like a question while turning around.

He looked confused for a moment then understanding crossed his face. "I go to school on the Rez," He answered. Oh yeah, I had forgotten they had their own school there.

"Right," I said. He kept looking at me so I turned to stir the noodles and sauce. I looked back at him. I realized I barley new anything about him. "I don't know anything about you, so tell me about yourself." I finished. It was getting awkward, so I started a conversation.

"How about we play 20 questions then? You ask first." He replied. What should I ask him? How old was he? He seemed younger than 16, so how did he get away with driving, especially since Charlie is the chief of police? I decided on age.

"Okay. How old are you?" I asked. He looked at me closely. It took him a minute to answer. "How old do I look?" He shot back. He didn't look older than 16, but then again he also didn't like 14. "15?" That seemed a good in-between. He looked surprised when I said that. I either got it right or I'm way off. I'm going with the first one.

"How'd you know? Wait! Don't answer that, that's not my question." Was what he answered. He said it all in one breath? He seemed to be thinking of a question so I turned around and finished up dinner. I strained the noodles and added the sauce. I peaked over my shoulder at Jacob and seen that he was still thinking. I got down 4 plates and forks. I looked over at the clock: 6:02. Charlie will be home any second now.

Since we were waiting on Charlie to eat, I went and sat across from Jacob at the table. Once I sat down he looked at me and opened his mouth as if to say something then closed it. "Can you not thing of a question?" I joked. He seemed to get embarrassed which made me laugh. He then also started to laugh. As we were laughing Charlie walked in and asked "what'd I miss that was so funny?" That just made us laugh harder, even though it wasn't even that funny. Charlie looked at us again and shook his head muttering something about "crazy kids" while walking into the living room to talk to Billy.

When we finally stopped laughing, I spoke first saying, "We can finish this game some other time, I'm hungry and I'm sure our dads are too." Jacob agreed and we all ate sharing how are day went. Charlie, Billy, and Jacob watched the game while I did my homework. The game ended around 8:30 and Billy and Jacob had left a little bit after that.

After they left I went to take a shower. While in the shower I couldn't help my mind from going back to the conversation with Edward. I couldn't have known him when I was 12, its just impossible. Maybe I'll ask Charlie about it. I won't tell him everything, just some basic stuff that will help me figure this whole thing out.

I got out and got dressed. Then I went to my room to go to bed. It wasn't easy for me to fall asleep after the long day, but when I finally did I had an idea to confront Edward tomorrow to try to figure this whole thing out.


	5. Chapter 5 (Bella)

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

The next morning I woke up early to figure out all the details for talking to Edward. I had decided that I would go up to him during lunch to ask him to meet me at the diner. While there I'm going to try to get as much as I can out of him. I can't help but wonder how he _thinks_ he knows me or if maybe some way he actually does know me.

Once I had everything planned out, I took a shower and got dressed. I put on a pair of jeans, a plain black shirt and a black hoodie that I had gotten from my high school in Arizona. I grabbed my book bag with all my school stuff and went downstairs to eat something before I left for school.

There was nothing in our house to eat. After I searched for something and found nothing I gave up and went to find my keys. It took me 5 minutes or so to actually find them, but once I did I locked up the house and started on my way to school.

On the way to school I drove by the middle school to see if I still would recognize it. When I got close to it I started to a get a headache. The closer I got the worse the headache got. When I was almost to it I had to stop the car because my head hurt so bad. I could barely see; all I could see were red spots all throughout my vision.

I put my head on the steering wheel, hoping the worst would pass soon. While this was happening all I could think was "_Am I dying?" _and "_Why does it hurt so bad? Headaches have never hurt like this before." _

Once the pain started to slowly go away I saw a face in my mind. It was the face of a young boy. He looked inhumanely beautiful and pale. While his face looked young, his eyes told a completely different story. This young boy's face seemed familiar but I was almost absolutely sure I had never seen this boy's face before now. And if I had I was sure I would have remembered a face like that. Then the image disappeared.

Once the boy's face went away, my headache slowly followed, allowing me to drive once again. Continuing on my way to school I kept thinking about that boy's face. _Who is he? Why did I see his face? Why did it seem familiar? Have I met him before? Seen a picture of him? Know anything about him? _I had no answer to any of these questions. But I intend found out.

When I finally got to school, I parked my truck and just sat in it for a while. I needed to think my morning over and collect my thoughts. When I finished collecting my thoughts I got out and made my way towards my first period.

My morning classes went by slowly. I couldn't concentrate on anything. I kept thinking about that boy's face. I was also nervous about confronting Edward at lunch today. I kept going over different ways to ask him to meet me at the diner to discuss how he thinks he knows me.

By the time lunch period came around I was so nervous, I almost went and sat in my truck instead of going to talk to Edward. At the last moment I forced myself to go talk to him and walked towards the lunch room.

As I was walking towards there I heard my name being yelled. I looked around and seen Angela walking towards me. I stopped and waited for her to catch up. When she finally got to me she said, "Hi Bella! How's your day been so far?" we continued to walk towards the lunch room together. "Hey! Pretty good, but boring. How's yours been?" I answered. She continued with small talk until we got to our lunch table.

I set my bag down and turned to Angela and said, "I'll be right back. I need to do something real quick." With that said I turned to look to where Edward had sat yesterday. I didn't see anyone at first, so I looked around. Then I saw him and his family walking to sit down from getting their lunch.

I watched them sit down and then I slowly and nervously walked over to their table.

Suddenly the room become silent. I looked around and almost everyone was staring at me, even the Cullen's. The Cullen's looked at each as if to say _why is this girl coming to our table? _I kept walking despite all the stares, until I got to their table. I stopped near Edward. I looked straight at Edward and said, "Can we talk?" I looked around and added "Not here though."

I looked around at his families' faces, they were all giving me death glares. I didn't understand why, I did nothing to them….I haven't even said a word to them. I looked back at Edward, he just kept looking at me, then finally after what felt like forever but was only a few seconds he said, "Sure." And took my arm gently and pulled me outside the school. He looked at me again, while letting go of my arm and said "Which car is yours?"

I pointed in the general direction of my truck, while nervously saying "Orange truck." After I got over the initial shock of him pulling me out here I watched while he searched for my truck then headed for it. I followed him as soon as he started walking. He got to my truck first and got in on the passenger side. I slide into the driver's side just a few moments after he got in the truck.

As soon as I sat down I started talking. "How did you not know what car was mine? You followed me to the diner yesterday…?" He looked at my face trying to read my expressions but I didn't show any signs of any emotions. He then answered saying "I forgot?" he phrased it like a question. I chose to ignore him and get straight to the point.

"I want you to meet me at the diner today after school so you can tell me how you think you know me. I've been seeing and remembering things I don't ever remember seeing before. Somehow I think you saying you know me and me seeing/remembering things are connected." When I finished saying that I watched his face. It started out normal but then when he understood what I said he became happy about meeting me at the diner.

"Of course. I'll be there right after school. Same table as yesterday. And I will explain all and help you, if you would like, with your remembering/seeing things." As soon as he finished talking he got out and walked back to the lunch room.

I stayed in my truck for a few more minutes just to think through what just happened. I guess I'm going to the diner after school today and I'll even get more than I asked for. I just hope he helps the way I need him to.

I finally got out of my truck and headed back into the lunch room to sit with Angela and all her friends. When I walked inside everyone stared at me again. I ignored the stares even though they bothered me. As soon as I got to our table everyone asked me what just happened. On the spot I came up with an answer.

I said "I thought I might have known him from when I was younger so I asked him to come talk so I could figure out if we knew each other. Turns out we aren't sure if we do or don't so we are meeting up after school to discuss if we do or don't." That seemed like a reasonable explanation to me and it was so simple that everyone believed me. I finally went and got my lunch then sat down to eat and talk with Angela and her friends.


End file.
